Taradiddle
by BMWWfreak
Summary: Donna finds something in the TARDIS that leads to a mystery of the Doctor and Rose's past...and future. Ten/Rose. Friendship with Donna and Doctor.
1. Chapter 1

**Something I thought of while I was waiting for my internet to be back. I haven't any as I type this, so I'm sorry if it takes a while.**

**I own nothing, so Mr. Moffat, or whoever sues people for copyright reasons, keep walkin', there ain't nothing to see here! Unless, of course, you would like to make this into an episode...but then again that wouldn't work, because neither David Tennant, Catherine Tate, _or_ Billie Piper make an appearance in these new seasons. So, as I said, keep waklin', buddy.**

**-Taradiddle-**

Donna was in the console room, but with the Doctor doing nothing but ramble on about things she didn't understand while laying under the console, she decided she would just go do something else. _Anything_ else.

She walked down a corridor and stopped at a door she hadn't seen before. She walked into a surprisingly small bathroom, with pink walls, marble bathtub with a purple curtain pushed to the side of the railing. There was a puffy yellow rug on the floor in front of the marble sink, a marble toilet, and the floors were white square tiles. She walked in the room more, but on her second step she noticed something on the counter and she gasped.

She leaned over the object with her mouth half open.

"A pregnancy test?" she whispered to herself.

Why in the world would Doctor need this? This was beyond strange, beyond anything she had seen in the TARDIS, and that was saying something.

She quickly walked out of the bathroom, leaving the door open and the light on, and walked into the console room.

"Spaceman?"

"Yes, human?" he retaliated, getting out from under the console. Noticing her confused expression, he walked over to stand in front of her, hands in his pockets.

"I was wondering around the TARDIS, and I found something."

"Aaand by that you mean...?"

She cleared her throat. Should she ask him? Should she _tell_ him, if that be the case? He may not have a clue. Whoever it may have been who had had a reason to use the test was obviously _close_ to the Doctor. But did he know about the test? But then, she came up with a plan.

"Who's bathroom is that?" she asked, pointing to the open door in the corridor.

He stared at the door for a moment, a frown becoming more and more apparent on his face every second. He cleared his throat.

"Rose's."

The one he'd lost..._of course_. It half-made sense now, at least. But it still didn't fully make sense just yet. She had known they were close, but had no idea it was of that measure.

"Oh, okay," she replied calmly.

He turned and went back to the repairs he was working on when she'd interrupted him.

As she walked back to her room, she couldn't stop thinking about it. She guessed it wasn't that shocking. He cared for her, and sometimes you just do things you don''t think about. But then again, maybe it wasn't Doctor, maybe Rose had a boyfriend. But she couldn't imagine having a boyfriend while traveling with the Doctor, wit all the whizzing around and what not, it'd be hard to stay long enough to stay close with said boyfriend. Of course, she had no idea, she didn't have a boyfriend or anything. But she could _imagine_ it being difficult. Once she got to her room, she walked in and shut the door behind her, and sat on her bed.

She didn't know how long she sat there before it happened. Lights flashed and one of her walls was illuminated with a white light. Only one wall, not anything else. The TARDIS was known to do strange things, but she'd never see it do this. She got up and stood in front of the wall and stared. It slowly, ever so slowly, turned into an image of a beach. The angle turned and she saw a young blonde girl, looking positively distraught. She was watching her when she noticed a man in the background, appearing out of nowhere. The blonde girl turned to face the man, who Donna now saw was the Doctor. She walked over to him, still upset looking. The angle moved with the girl, and it seemed the Doctor was just as upset as the girl. They said words she couldn't hear. The girl was crying...hard. And then she heard her speak, saying, through tears,

"...and the baby."

The Doctor looked shocked. Donna watched as if she were watching a movie.

"You're not...?" the Doctor asked.

Donna's eyes widened.

"No..." the girl said, but then Donna couldn't hear them anymore.

But when the girl had said 'no', she had seen something in her eyes, other than the tears. It was mischief, but in a sad way, not even in the least a playful way. Donna knew the girl had lied. It was written all over her face. She watched as the Doctor disappeared into thin air on her wall, and the girl sobbed harder. The wall slowly faded away and turned back to normal, and Donna sat back on her bed.

After a moment of heavy contemplation, it clicked.

The girl was _Rose_. Rose's bathroom had a pregnancy test on it, and she had obviously lied about it to the Doctor to make it easier on him when he...disappeared. She wished she could have heard them.

She looked up at the ceiling. "You couldn't have let me listen?"

The TARDIS replied with a a rather angry sounding course of beeps and other sounds.

Donna shook her head. Rose had got pregnant, but was it the Doctor child? Or was it her boyfriend's? Did she have a boyfriend? Surely not, considering the way the Doctor talks about her.

But, when he had said, "You're not..." it sounded as if it _was_ a possibility that she was, or else he wouldn't have inquired on the subject at all. Donna squinted her eyes in thought. He head was spinning. She was deep in thought when she heard a knock at her door. As she walked towards her door, she glanced at the wall once more to make sure it was normal before opening the door and seeing the Doctor standing there.

"Who was talking in here?" he asked.

Donna glanced at the wall and back at him. "No one."

"Then why did I hear talking?"

"How am I supposed to know? Your ship, your ghosts."

He squinted at her and slowly walked away. Donna shut her door and sighed in relief. She laid on her bed and stared at the ceiling, half-hoping it would show the the beach scene again, this time with sound.

It was positively awful that he didn't know (unless it wasn't his, but she was almost sure it was) he had a child. He didn't even have a _clue_. Or maybe he did. She truly had no idea about any of it. Was she making it something bigger than it was? Or was it perfectly normal to think so hard on such things?

There was a knock on her door again, this time a little harder than the the previous time.

She got up and walked to it, and opened it again. The Doctor, again.

"I was _sure _I heard voices," he said.

She rolled her eyes. The voices _had_ been loud...

"Look, I'm sure you just-" she started, but he interrupted her.

"I heard voices. I know that voice anywhere. Donna, please, do you have any idea what it could have been?" he said, almost helplessly.

She felt terrible now. Had she not been so curious, the TARDIS wouldn't have shown her that and he wouldn't have been reminded of that obviously heartbreaking time.

"No, I'm sorry," she replied.

He nodded and walked away.

The look on his face right before he walked away was absolutely horrible. So sad and upset. He had heard the woman he love's voice, and it seemed to come out of nowhere, and it brought back bad—and maybe some good—memories for him.

She shut the door and leaned her back against it. She had a problem on her hands. Should she tell him and him not be able to see his child, or the mother of it? That just seemed cruel. But him _not_ knowing was cruel also. She knew Rose had lied to him to prevent this from happening, but Donna found out, and now she had no idea what to do.

**Thanks for reading :)  
><strong>

**Note: "Taradiddle" means "a lie".**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for reviewing! Me and my sister really tried to figure out the right timelines and how long its been since this and that has happened in this story and how old everyone should be so please, if we're wrong, just go with the flow. Oh, and since Rose lied to Doctor the first time they met and told him she was 19 when she was really 17 (it says it clearly in "Fathers Day"), I'm going by her _real_ age, not her made up one. Sorry if this is a bit weird but hey, its Doctor Who! Enjoy!**

**-Chapter Two-**

They both walked into the TARDIS, covered in mud. It had been another adventurous day for the duo. They had encountered Mud Monsters. Or at least, that's what Donna called them. Their real species name wasn't pronounceable to her, or even Doctor. He had stood their for almost five minutes trying to say it right, but then Donna shouted, "Their just Mud Monsters!" So, from that point on, that's what they were. Mud Monsters were just like humans only mud. "No one really knows where they came from, or what they want. Or even what there purpose is, if they have one," is how Doctor described them. They were as tall as Doctor, and varied in strength

Doctor made his way down a corridor, turned, and down another. Donna watched, and once he was gone, she went into her room. After she showered for a lengthy time, she went back out into the console room.

The pregnancy test and clip of his memory was still very much in her mind. She wanted to ask him, but ever since he heard Rose's voice he had been a bit somber, and she knew that if she asked him about it, with him not being able to do anything about it, he wouldn't be the same. But, if she didn't tell him, she would feel very guilty, much like she did ever since she saw the darned test and clip.

She sat in the captains chair and she caught a glimpse of him peering around the console and looking at her curiously, and then back down at the screen. He had a new, crisp suit on, and his hair was spiked up just as usual. He had his glasses on, and his coat was hung across the railing.

"So," he started. "Fun day, eh?"

She didn't answer, having barely heard him. She was deep in thought.

"Donna?" he said. She still didn't answer. "Donna?" he said, louder.

She blinked and looked up at him. As she stared at him and his oblivious knowings, her heart fell into the depths of her stomach. She knew he was a father before, but he had no idea he was _now_. Right now, as she stared at his confused face. She had to tell him. But she couldn't...it wasn't fair to him. He would know, sure. But he wouldn't be able to hold his child, kiss his child, tuck it in at night, or even know what gender it was, or what it's name was. It was cruelty to tell him. But she was bestowing misery on herself by _not_ telling him. She blinked hard, trying not to cry. This was a lot to deal with. She usually didn't cry. But this was—

"Don't move, Donna."

She looked at him with a confused face. His face had changed from confused to serious.

"Just...don't move," he said, slowly, ever so slowly, moving closer to her. He wasn't looking at her, she noticed. He was looking behind her, above her head. She tensed up, wondering what kind of horror was behind her.

"What are you on about, Spaceman?" She tried to seem calm.

Something touched the back of her head, something wet. Mud slid down her shoulders, and she saw Doctor running at her, but by that point everything started to fade. Mud Monsters didn't do this, not anytime she had seen them. Granted, she only saw them for a matter of hours. When they touched people, one thing happened—they killed that person. She couldn't die. She knew it wasn't her time. She had too many adventures to go on.

She faintly heard him yelling something. She fell to the ground and frankly, it hurt.

The next thing she knew, she woke up on the ground. She quickly looked around, and then she saw the Doctor standing in a pile of mud. She wondered how long it had been.

"Doctor?" she said.

He walked over to her and helped her up. He hugged her tightly, and pulled back.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

She didn't think she was. She felt...wrong. Something was off. And when she told him this, he became worried. He told he'd have to go into her mind and help her. He proceeded to tell her he knew exactly what he was doing.

He placed his hands on her head and face. He was in her mind, she could feel it. She felt a thousand times better without whatever the Monster did to her in her mind.

He pulled away, and he stumbled backwards.

She watched him back up even more, and she wondered if it was a side effect of the meld. He leaned against the console. What was wrong with him? What so disturbing about her mind?

He almost ran passed her and down a hallway. She followed him.

He barged into a room, and when Donna entered after him she realized it was Rose's bathroom. In a split second she went form trying to think of ideas to get him out of the room to understanding why he had entered it in the first place. He had seen everything—from the pregnancy test to the clip on her wall. It had been transferred from he mind to his.

She watched him pick the test up, hold it for a few seconds and then carefully put it back down. He walked out of the room and into another. She debated on whether she should follow him again, and after a second she decided, and followed him into the next room. He didn't shut the door behind him or anything.

They had entered a messy room, with an unmade bed and a dresser with pictures flooding the top. As Donna stared at the pictures, she saw mostly the Doctor—but also another man, with shorter hair and a leather jacket.

Doctor walked to the nightstand beside the bed and opened a drawer. He pulled out a small book.

"I swore her I would never read it," he said quietly, while Donna sat beside him, and slipped an arm over his shoulders. She was trying her best to comfort him, but she didn't know if she was helping much. "But I think now its...I don't think I have a choice," he continued.

He glanced at Donna's confused face. "This is Rose's diary."

Donna nodded, and he opened the first page. She only had time to read a few words, and they were as follows;

_I met a man today, his name's the Doctor. Or so he says._

He flipped to a page much farther in the book. This one had a few tear stains on it. She read a little more this time;

_He's gone, my Doctor is gone. He's turned into someone else, someone I don't know. Someone I'm not even sure I want to know. He isn't him anymore, and I don't know how much longer I'll stay._

At this Donna squeezed him slightly, being supportive.

He flipped to another page, and she read on. But his hand was in the way of some of the page, but she read what she could.

_I think he regrets it, what we did. He probably wishes he could take it back now that its morn—_

He turned the page rather quickly. But Donna was clever, and it didn't take a genius to know what Rose had been writing about. Now Donna had a bit of closure; it was possible that Rose had become pregnant, and that, most likely, was what happened.

The next page said it all. To Donna's surprise he didn't change the page. She supposed it was because it was what he was looking for.

_I haven't told him yet, but I'm pregnant. I'm so scared he'll be mad, or something. We just got back to the TARDIS after our latest adventure; a girl named Chloe who was possessed by an alien in 2012. I know I should tell him, he deserves to know. Maybe I'll do that now..._

The rest of the page was blank. He shut the book.

Doctor hung his head low, to where his chin was touching his chest. His lips were pressed together. Donna watched as a he shut his eyes tightly, and a tear fell out of his eyes and onto the cover of the book.


	3. Chapter 3

**Taradiddle-Chapter Three**

**I hope this doesn't stink or anything. **

**OH and my sister gets like...40% percent of this, hehe.**

**I stayed up pretty late with this, so if there's a bunch of mistakes I apologize!**

* * *

><p>He was working furiously. He actually couldn't remember ever working this hard for one person. Or two. Ever since he had read Rose's diary, he couldn't travel around knowing the love of his life and their baby were in a parallel universe without him. It was torture.<p>

And Donna was helping, of course. She was holding certain levers down or getting him a time travel book from the library. He needed all the information he could possibly get. After all, jumping from one universe to a parallel one was tricky.

After handing him the latest book he had asked for from the library, Donna took a moment to study his face. He looked serious, for sure. And maybe, just maybe, a little hopeful.

"Do you think you can do it, Doctor? Switch over to the parallel universe?" she asked him as he flipped through the book.

But after she asked he stopped and put the book down.

"I don't have a choice."

She nodded. She figured he'd say something like that.

After another hour of studying mumbling in other languages Donna didn't recognize, he finally smiled down into a book. Donna stood from her position in the captains chair and walked over to him.

"Did you find something?"

"Yes."

She smiled.

"I'm not gonna ask how you're going to do it," she added.

"Good," he replied, laughing a little. He continued, "Its a wonder I didn't think of it sooner. I guess I just needed something other than sadness to push me through."

She nodded.

After a moment, he said, "Thank you."

"Oh, please. I didn't do anything..."

"You sound like your granddad."

She silently agreed. Was being like Wilfred really something to be ashamed about? She thought not.

After that they didn't waste anytime trying to get there. It took a lot of hard work and a long time in general, but once the TARDIS stopped flying and landed, they didn't go out right away. Donna supposed maybe he was scared it didn't work.

"Well...are we gonna to go out?" Donna asked, walking towards the door.

He nodded slowly, and walked ahead of her. He placed his hands on the handles and took a deep breath. He hated being this dramatic, but sometimes its not drama, its pure nerves. Plus, he was hanging on the thought that he was going to see Rose again. He looked back at Donna, and with her reassuring nod, he opened the doors.

He saw London, and took a few steps out, but still no zeppelins. His shoulders slumped. As he turned to tell Donna they had failed, a gigantic zeppelin flew right over the TARDIS.

"Ha!" he yelled happily, running his hands through his hair, turning as the zeppelin flew over them.

Donna joined his excitement, stepping out into a parallel universe.

"Yes!" she yelled, along with his various ramblings.

He turned to her and they hugged tightly, but soon she pulled away.

"What're you doing hugging me, Spaceman? Go get Rose!"

He smiled broadly, and agreed. He turned and started walking, Donna right along beside him.

"I can't believe this," he said through a grin, hair now messed up from when he ran his hands through them. Donna just smiled back.

First they set off to find the Tyler Mansion, but after half an hour, they went and looked for a map. When they found one in a convenient store, they sat in the park on an old bench and opened it.

"Lets see..." Doctor said as he opened it.

Donna had never seen him smile so much. He literally hadn't stopped since they arrived. She also noticed, as they were looking for the mansion, that he was steadily, over time, walking faster and faster. She saw now, how much he really did love Rose.

She took a look around. Trees practically surrounded them. One stone path led through the dense trees, and there was a gazebo at the end of it, currently occupied by an older looking couple happily holding hands. There was a chilly, but soft breeze, and the smell was a mixture of grass and Doctor's cologne.

Wait. The Doctor had cologne on? Since when did he wear cologne? Had he always done that? She didn't know. But she figured he had put it on for Rose. She understood why he would wear it for her, it smelled fantastic.

"I don't see it," he said, excited tone gone, along with his smile.

"Don't be daft," she said, leaning over and looking at the map herself. She took it and looked closer. Still, she found nothing.

"That's impossible," Donna said.

Doctor stood up, and walked a few feet, and then turned around to face her.

"How naïve am I? I come strolling into an alternate universe, believing my old TARDIS could get me there in the first place...its ridiculous."

She placed the map where he had been sitting. He was pacing in front of her.

"Doctor, please stop pacing," she asked as nicely as she could.

"I just..." he started, but first he moved the map and sat down, "I really thought I had finally found her."

Donna placed her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

He nodded, but didn't look her in the eyes. After a moment, she broke the silence.

"Where are we?"

"Well, not Pete's World."

"What?"

"Nothing...it doesn't matter. Not now."

"Just because you didn't find her this time doesn't mean you never will."

He weakly smiled at her, and she pulled him in for a hug.

As they were hugging, Doctor saw a stroller and was immediately saddened. He knew that somewhere in Pete's World, his child, born or not born yet, was there. And Rose was still hoping he'd come back for her.

As he looked up, still hugging his companion, he stopped breathing. The sound he had made obviously concerned Donna, and she pulled back from their hug and looked at him.

"What's wrong with you?"

He didn't look at her, but instead looked over her shoulder with his mouth half open and eyes wide.

"Its Rose," he said.

He didn't have to make sure it was her. He knew it was. She was standing under a tree sort of far away, but he could recognize her from miles and miles away if he had to.

"What? Really?" Donna turned and saw a blonde woman standing by a tree.

It was Rose. She looked somber, he noticed. Well of course, why wouldn't she? He knew she had to have gone through everything that he had gone through after losing each other; guilt. Pain. Suffering. More guilt. Denial. Sadness. More denial.

He shook the thoughts out of his mind and started towards her. She still didn't notice him.

"Rose!" The name came out before he had time to think about it. He was almost running.

She had turned around he opposite direction prior to his yelling her name, but when she heard him, she spun around. Her mouth dropped open. He saw her mouth his name. Or rather, she mouthed "Doctor".

They were quite far away, much too far for Doctor's standards. He was running, but she wasn't. This scared him, for some reason. Was she not happy to see him? Of course she was. Why would he think such things?

Once he was near enough, he picked her up around he waist and spun her around. No words could describe how it felt to hold her again. It was like when you watch a sad movie, and you don't smile for two hours, and then whens its over, someone tells a joke and you smile again and it feels really good. He was laughing, and he didn't know why. It wasn't funny. But he felt less strange once he heard her laughing too. But there was something else in her voice too, something like a sound you make when you grimace.

She mumbled through the tears into his neck, "I can't...believe this..."

After who knows how long, he let her down on her feet, but still had his arms around waist.

Her hair was exactly the the same as it had been on that day on Bad Wolf Bay. Her eyes were wet with tears of joy. She wiped a tear from his face, and he found himself embarrassed.

Rose cleared her throat. She sniffed and and took his hands in hers.

"Doctor..." she stuttered, voice cracking and shaky.

He stopped her by pressing his lips against hers. Now this wasn't just smiling after a sad movie, this was _much_ more than that.

It went on for a while, but Rose pulled back and mumbled something about breathing.

He pulled her close and she wrapped her arms around his skinny torso. He had his arms around her shoulder and his mouth pressed to the top of her head. But he knew he had to ask about the baby, one way or another.

_What if it was all fake? What if she was never pregnant? What if she was pregnant but had a miscarriage? Rassilon! Stop thinking so much you big idiot!_

"Rose," he said.

She pulled away from the tears stains that were now on his suit.

She laughed a little. "You smell good."

He smiled ad self accomplishment flooded him, for he had chosen that cologne just for her.

His hearts were beating so fast he could barely contain himself. He took a deep breath.

"I have a question for you," he said to her.

"I have some for you too," she replied.

"Me first."

"Go ahead."

He took another deep breath.

"See, I have a companion," he started, "Her name is Donna. She's brilliant," he hesitated for a moment, "so are you Rose, of course. Well anyway...one day, she stumbled upon your old...or not so old, bathroom. And she found...she found a..."

And for some reason he couldn't say anymore. He just froze. Of all the times to freeze up ad get overly nervous, now was not the time.

"I found a pregnancy test," he heard Donna say from behind him.

He turned and stood by Rose, taking her hand. Rose looked down at their interlocked hand and smiled.

"And then the the TARDIS showed me a memory of you and Spaceman here," Donna continued.

Rose laughed, but then stopped herself by covering her mouth.

"What?" Doctor asked.

"She called you Spaceman."

Doctor rolled his eyes. "Its not funny."

"Yeah it is. But I wish I would have thought of it sooner," Rose said.

"_Anyway_," Doctor said, feeling a lot better now. He could talk, for instance. And so, with this newly found power of speech, he asked the question before he couldn't anymore. "Are you?" His voice was soft.

"No," Rose replied.

Utter confusion followed.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! :D<strong>


End file.
